White Kiss
by iKyun
Summary: Monsta X Fanfiction. Sebuah ide Wonho tentang bagaimana menghentikan Changkyun yang terus-menerus bertanya. Fighter AU. [Wonho/I.M. WonKyun.]


**.: White Kiss :.**

 **Shin Hoseok | Lim Changkyun**

 **Story by iKyun**

* * *

 **Monsta X belongs to Starship Entertaiment**

 **.**

 **note:** fanfiksi ini mengambil latar mv fighter, jadi bayangkan saya wonho si mekanik mesin dan changkyun si _gamer_ yang dikelilingi boneka _teddy bear_.

 **.**

 **warns:** boys love, typo, ooc.

don't like? don't read.

* * *

" _Hyung_ , ini apa?"

"Oh—jangan sentuh baut itu, Changkyun. Kalau hilang, aku tidak punya gantinya lagi."

"Tapi aku liat beberapa baut yang sama di ... sini."

"Itu ukurannya berbeda."

" _Hyung_! _Hyung_! Ini gambar apa?"

"Oh, Astaga! Simpan itu! Itu cetak biru dari proyek baruku—jangan ditarik begitu, nanti sobek, Changkyun!"

"Cetak biru? Wow, ini keren sekali! Bagian ini untuk apa?"

"Kau tidak akan paham meskipun aku menjawab."

"Ayolah, _Hyung_ ~! _Eh_ , eh, kau sedang apa, Wonho- _hyung_?"

"Pengelasan. Mundurlah, kau bisa terluka kalau dekat-dekat."

"Boleh aku coba, _Hyung_?"

"Tidak, kau bisa terluka."

"Ayolah, _Hyung_ ~"

"Tidak, mundurlah."

"Wonho- _hyung_ ~"

Wonho mematikan mesin lasnya, membuka kacamata pelindung yang dia kenakan. Dia menghela napas panjang, menatap Changkyun dengan ekspresi lelah. Pekerjaan semacam ini selalu selesai dilakukannya tidak lebih dari sepuluh menit, tapi Changkyun membuatnya membuang banyak sekali waktu.

 _Mungkin_ , mungkin menolong Changkyun adalah keputusan paling bodoh yang pernah Wonho lakukan dalam hidupnya. Biasanya, bangunan kosong—yang sudah disulapnya menjadi bengkel kerja—ini hanya berisi dirinya seorang dan mesin-mesin ciptaannya yang luar biasa. Namun, beberapa hari belakangan ini keberadaan Changkyun yang mengisi hari-harinya. Pada awalnya dia tidak keberatan karena Changkyun lebih banyak diam, bermain _game_ , atau mulai bicara dengan puluhan boneka beruang yang dibawanya ke mana-mana itu (jangan tanya Wonho kenapa Changkyun seperti itu, dia juga tidak tahu). Namun, hari ini dia mendadak banyak sekali bertanya dan mengganggu pekerjaan Wonho.

"Changkyun, berhenti bicara ketika aku sedang bekerja," Wonho berujar, berusaha sabar. Nada suaranya dibuat selembut mungkin, tapi dia yakin Changkyun menangkap sedikit kekesalan pada muka wajahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang selalu kau lakukan, _Hyung_ ," Changkyun membuat tatapan matanya menyayu dan mendadak Wonho tidak sanggup merasa kesal padanya lebih dari itu.

Wonho menghembuskan napas berat. Dia masih ingat beberapa hari yang lalu dia menemukan Changkyun dalam keadaan pucat, kedinginan dan kelaparan di jalanan. Sebenarnya, dalam keadaan kota yang hancur seperti beberapa tahun belakangan ini, menemukan orang-orang yang kurus kering dan hampir mati di jalanan bukanlah hal yang aneh lagi. Dan, biasanya Wonho tidak peduli dengan keadaan orang-orang malang seperti itu. Mereka hanya tidak kuat, tidak cukup kuat untuk melawan busuknya dunia. Keselamatan mereka semua bukanlah urusan Wonho sama sekali. Namun, ketika Changkyun membuka kelopak matanya yang lemah waktu itu dan menyatukan tatapan matanya dengan Wonho, Wonho langsung menggendongnya ke punggung tanpa pikir panjang lagi. Itu adalah keputusan terbodoh yang pernah dia lakukan dan dia baru menyadarinya sekarang.

"Aku saja tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu. Seperti, siapa sebenarnya kau sebelum bertemu denganku tempo lalu," balas Wonho. Itu bukanlah alasan belaka, Wonho benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa Changkyun membawa banyak boneka, di mana dia tinggal sebelum ini, dan kenapa dia bisa berakhir pingsan di jalanan tempo hari.

Mendengarnya, Changkyun tidak langsung menjawab. Dia bergeming seperti menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Tatapan matanya sarat akan luka, dalam berbagai alasan. Wonho sedikit menyesal mengatakan kalimat itu. "Aku akan menceritakan semuanya, _Hyung_ ," katanya. Changkyun menoleh pada Wonho dan membuat senyuman yang dibuatnya selebar mungkin. "Suatu saat nanti," dia menambahkan, lalu menjulurkan lidahnya jahil.

"Anak ini," Wonho tertawa kecil, lalu memukul perlahan kepala Changkyun. "Aku juga tidak mau menjelaskan apapun, kalau begitu."

"Ayolah, _Hyung_! Jika aku mengerti apa yang kau kerjakan, mungkin aku bisa membantu."

"Kalau kau mau membantuku, duduk diam di pojok sana," Wonho menunjuk ke sebuah bangku di ujung ruangan besar itu.

Changkyun menggembungkan pipinya, kesal. " _Hyung_ tidak seru."

"Memang benar, kau baru tahu? Sana, bermain dengan beruangmu."

"Ayolah, Wonho- _hyung_ , jelaskan sedikit saja."

Wonho menghembuskan napasnya keras-keras. "Apa yang mau kau tanyakan?"

Changkyun tersenyum lebar dibuatnya, "Mesin-mesin ini setelah jadi biasanya kau apakan, _Hyung_?"

"Untuk dijual," balas Wonho. "Para _elite_ membutuhkannya. Mereka akan memberi uang untuk makanan kita."

Mendengarnya, Changkyun mengangguk-angguk paham. Dia bergeming sejenak, berpikir tentang hal-hal lain yang membuatnya penasaran sebelum akhirnya bersuara lagi dengan antusias, "Oh! Oh! Kalau mesin di sebelah sana itu untuk apa, _Hyung_?" Dia menunjuk sebuah perangkat setengah jadi yang diletakkan di sudut ruangan.

Wonho mengambil lebih banyak waktu dari yang seharusnya dia gunakan untuk berpikir. Lagi pula, itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan yang sulit untuknya. Namun, jika dia menjawabnya begitu saja, Changkyun akan betanya lagi, lagi, dan lagi tentang hal-hal lainnya yang membuatnya penasaran. Itu merepotkan. Jika dia tidak menjawab pun, Changkyun akan bertanya-tanya terus. Rasanya tidak ada celah sama sekali bagi Wonho untuk menghindar.

 _Oh_ , kecuali—

"Hei, Changkyun," Wonho menolehkan wajahnya pada Changkyun, membuat laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu balas menatapnya dengan antusias. "Aku akan menjawabnya, tapi dengan satu syarat," Wonho melanjutkan seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada Changkyun, begitu dekat sehingga Changkyun sempat menahan napasnya selama beberapa detik. Reaksinya benar-benar lucu dan itu adalah reaksi yang Wonho harapkan darinya.

"A ... pa?"

Wonho tersenyum penuh arti, "Kau menciumku sekali," katanya. "Dan, aku akan menjawab satu pertanyaan."

Changkyun melebarkan tatapan matanya, pipinya memerah, dan dia tidak bisa berkata-kata. Wonho tahu Changkyun benar-benar kekanak-kanakan, anak polos sepertinya pasti menganggap kecupan sebagai hal yang tidak bisa begitu saja dilakukan. Jadi, Changkyun pasti akan menyerah begitu saj—

 _Sial, dia benar-benar melakukannya_.

Momen itu benar-benar singkat, tidak lebih dari dua detik mungkin. Wonho merasa seperti jatuh ke dalam jebakannya sendiri. Changkyun baru saja mengecupnya singkat, singkat namun tidak bisa begitu saja dilupakan. Wonho mematung selama beberapa detik, terkejut dan terpana di saat yang bersamaan. Dia tidak pernah menyangka bibir Changkyun akan terasa begitu manis dan ... _memabukkan._

Changkyun bergerak menjauh dengan segera, tatapan matanya dilempar jauh, Wonho bisa melihat bahwa anak itu merasa malu sekali sudah melakukan itu padanya. Ekspresi itu semakin membuat Wonho gemas sendiri melihatnya. Changkyun bergeming sebentar sebelum akhirnya membuka suara dengan suara kecil.

" _Hyung_ , jawab pertanyaanku, jangan diam saja—"

Wonho menarik Changkyun kembali mendekat secara refleks, "Aku akan menjawab _semua_ pertanyaanmu nanti," katanya, lalu memotong apapun yang ingin Changkyun katakan kemudian dengan ciuman yang dalam. Changkyun sempat terbatuk karena terkejut, tapi Wonho tidak membiarkannya menjauh terlalu lama dan kembali membuat bibir mereka bertautan.

Changkyun membuat perlawanan kecil, tapi hal itu tidak sama sekali bertahan lama. Wonho bisa merasakan kedua tangan Changkyun melemas dan hanya sanggup meremas bahu Wonho pelan. Wonho tidak terlalu memedulikannya, dia mencumbu lebih dalam dan mulai memasukkan lidahnya. Changkyun membalas dengan kikuk, sangat jelas bahwa dia terkejut dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Namun, Wonho pikir itu benar-benar reaksi yang manis.

Cumbu itu bertahan selama beberapa menit sampai Wonho menyadari bahwa napas Changkyun terasa tersendat-sendat dan laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu mulai memukul-mukul bahunya. Wonho melepaskannya segera, tetap mempertahankan jarak yang begitu dekat dengan Changkyun. Changkyun menatap Wonho, tatapannya sulit dijelaskan dan wajahnya memerah; penampilannya berantakan. Namun, jika Wonho tidak ingat bahwa dia sudah melangkah terlalu jauh, dia pasti sudah menelanjangi Changkyun saat itu ju—

— _hentikan pikiran kotormu itu, Wonho_.

Wonho bergeming, bingung harus bagaimana menjelaskan pada Changkyun tentang apa yang baru saja dia lakukan dan tatapan bingung sekaligus takut dari Changkyun sungguh tidak membantunya sama sekali. Dengan ragu, Changkyun membuka mulutnya seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Wonho dengan cepat terpikir sesuatu dan bersuara duluan.

"Jadi, _err_ , sesuai janjiku, aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu sekarang, Changkyunnie," Wonho berujar, dia membuat ekspresi yang sesantai mungkin seolah tidak ada hal apapun yang salah di antara mereka. "Kau bisa mulai dengan pertanyaan pertamamu."

Wonho menunggu reaksi Changkyun dengan harap-harap cemas, karena rasanya mustahil juga laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu bisa dengan mudah melupakannya.

Changkyun bergeming beberapa detik, mengedip-ngedipkan matanya beberapa kali seolah sedang mencerna sesuatu, lalu tiba-tiba memunculkan senyuman lebar yang ceria. Wonho merasa sangat lega saat itu juga.

"Serius, _Hyung_? Oke! Sini, sini, ke sebelah sini, _Hyung_! Ada alat buatanmu yang membuatku penasaran, di sebelah sana!"

Wonho menghembuskan napas pelan. Sepertinya dia harus sabar dan tidak punya pilihan lain selain menjawab semua pertanyaan Changkyun sekarang. "Oke, oke. Aku mengikutimu, nih."

Oh, mungkin lain kali Wonho akan mencoba mendapatkan beberapa ciuman _kecil_ lainnya dari Changkyun.

* * *

 _ **end.**_

* * *

halo, iKyun di sini!

saya kembali, lagi-lagi wonkyun pula. :') maaf saya dapet idenya untuk wonkyun dulu(?). tapi sebenarnya belakangan saya dapat bayangan dan ide untuk menulis hyungkyun juga. duh, intinya saya apa aja lah pairingnya asal ada changkyunnie~

sebenarnya banyak hal juga di cerita ini yang masih ingin saya gali (terutama tentang masa lalu changkyun) dan ... adegannya nanggung gimana gitu /HEH/ jadi, kalau ada kesempatan saya mau membuat sedikit lanjutan untuk fanfik satu ini.

oke, sekian dari saya ya. terima kasih banyak untuk review kalian di fanfik saya sebelumnya loh! kritik dan saran di sini pun jangan sungkan ya, _kamsahamnidaaa_ ~


End file.
